krayt_fang_gangfandomcom-20200215-history
Edge of the Empire Timeline
'''Session 1: Flight From Mos Shuuta''' * Pash makes friends with the Twi'lek dancer in the Mos Shuuta Cantina. * 41-Vex frees the droids serving Teemo the Hutt. * Lowhhrick liberates the slaves serving Teemo the Hutt. * Pash, 41-Vex, and Lowhhrick escape the service of Teemo the Hutt, stealing the ''Krayt Fang ''from Bounty Hunter Trex. * Lt. Herkin is executed by TK - 3047 for corruption. * R5, J2, and K-3PO are added to the crew. '''Session 2: On the Run''' * Lowhhrick swears a life debt to Pash, but Pash tells him to go home and see his family. Pash and Vex decide to stick together and run a smuggling business using the skills they learned in Teemo's service. Despite being a droid, Vex has proved to be very free thinking. * Kulton Stoma, a boy born of Naboo aristocrats loyal to the Empire, steals a portion of his parent's fortune and runs away to practice Xenoarcheaology, which his parents view as shameful. He is picked up on Naboo by Pash to be smuggled offworld. He meets Agent Weaver who convinces him to join the Xenoarchaeologist Corps "ARK." As his first assignment, he is sent to the dark, stormy world Mortaliis, which no one has ever returned from before. It is located in the Vassekri system, and although Pash is reluctant, Vex convinces him to transport Kulton there. * Vassk, a Trandoshan mercenary bodyguard, attempts to assassinate Governor Hubridd and fails. Vassk's homeworld of Kyssha has been plagued by violence and the Empire has ignored it. The other conspirators are killed and Vassk manages to escape just before he is killed by Commissar Goyle. Dodging law enforcement on Vassekri, he calls for a smuggler to evacuate him. Pash, who happened to be in the system, picks up Vassk then continues to Mortaliis after shopping at a Klawfist controlled Shadowport on the moon of Vassekri. * Vassk and Kulton both attempt to land on Mortaliis, but they soon find out the real reason no one ever returns - Imperial Interdictors patrol the place. The Interdictor is manned only by three Shadowtroopers. Still, they barely escape with their lives, but are unable to see what is on the surface. Vassk is very angry with Kulton for what he sees as poor judgement and planning. '''Session 3: Major Damage''' * A Talz shaman from Vsshire, moon of Kyssha, is found in an escape pod drifting near Mortaliis. Kulton wanted to rescue him and Pash and Vex pull him in, despite the protests of Vassk. The Talz's name is Ka'Tiznaal and he had been imprisoned by a Klawfist Syndikate Raider party who enslaved his tribe. The Talz, who had never seen technology, tried to escape the slave ship but only Kit made it out, and only by coincidentally hitting all the right buttons. K-3PO is the only one who can understand him, but Kulton is interested in his culture. * A TIE Interceptor piloted by a Shadowtrooper from Mortaliis intercepts the ''Krayt Fang ''as it tries to flee the planet Mortaliis. The Interceptor fires missiles which cause lots of damage. R5 is damaged, the cannons go offline, the ship takes many significant blows, and Vassk's left arm and leg blow off. He only survives because he is a tough Trandoshan. The Interceptor is finally destroyed. * The ''Krayt Fang ''lands in a large, cavernous asteroid in the Devil's Belt to make repairs. The asteroid is controlled by the Makon Cartel, and patrolled by several Nexu held on leashes by unarmed AT-ET Walkers. Ka'Tiznaal and Vex search for a translation device and new astromech to replace R5 while Pash looks for a place to make repairs. After paying alot of cash, the ship is repaired. * Klawfist Raiders lead by Legate Verissius assault the Makon Cartel held asteroid, and take control of the solar panels, angling them to start fires. In the chaos, the Nexu begin attacking indiscriminately. Ka'Tiznaal finds a translation device and tries to rescue the old lady who owns the shop, helping her flee the Nexu. However, the Nexu catch up and devour the elderly Ithorian. The asteroid, which is now in a state of catostrophic damage, begins to collapse as everyone makes it back to the ''Krayt Fang ''to take off - but Vex managed to grab a shiny new R7 unit. Vex is unable to heal Vassk, and Pash agrees to take him to the advanced hospitals of Makon. '''Session 4: Seen Too Much''' *''''''The ''Krayt Fang ''lands in the docking port at Trium Island on the planet Makon. Pash and Vex take an injurred Vassk to the Hospital. Meanwhile, Commander Rein Brass, nephew of Governor Hubridd and captain of the Acclamator ''Paradise ''recieves word about what happened at Mortaliis. No citizen is allowed to travel there for classified reasons. He dispatches the bounty hunter Sergei to hunt down the Krayt Fang crew. *Kulton Stoma is called to meet with Agent Weaver to discuss the results of the Mortaliis expedition and rents a small ship at the port to travel to Vassekri Prime. *Vassk is put in bacta to recover, but doctors become suspicious when several other Trandoshans, rare on Makon, are also taken into the hospital injured. Vassk is taken to a section of the hospital for criminals. Pash and Vex travel back towards the ''Krayt Fang, ''but are ambushed by Sergei and Imperial troops. They are both captured and taken to the ''Paradise'', then thrown in the brig. '''Session 5: Impounded''' *The ''Krayt Fang ''is impounded in the dock by order of Commander Brass. The only ones inside are droids and a confused Talz. *J2 and R7 bicker over what to do next. J2 says they should go find their masters, while R7 says they should stay put they were told. R7 views himself as newer and more sophisticated. Sergei comes aboard to search the ship. The droids plot to take him out. *After a fierce fight, Sergei is unconscious, but Ka'Tiznaal is left half blinded. R7 flashes his eyes with intense light while his eyes are set to diurnal mode, severely damaging them. Tiz can now see only at night. *J2 takes the wheel and they fly to the sky. '''Session 6: Klawfist Syndikate''' *''''''Vassk is still in the prison hospital. During lunch, he sits with two other Trandoshans. They realize they had all been on the asteroid together. The other Trandoshans are Legate Verissius and Veteran Pak. Vassk accepts an offer to join the Klawfist Syndikate. The three devise plans to break out. *The plot is interrupted when Commander Brass arrives with a contingent of Navy Troopers, believing one of the prisoners in the hospital to have been on Mortaliis. He takes all the Trandoshans to a secluded area to question them. While being escorted away, Pak pulls a kitchen knife from the cafeteria and slashes a trooper's throat. A fight breaks out and Brass is wounded. Petty Officers Bowman and Crosby are killed. The trio escape, killing several nurses and doctors along the way, several more navy troopers arrive and arrest them. '''Session 7: Edge of the Empire''' *Kulton Stoma meets Agents Weaver and Bult at a café in Vassekri City. Stoma tells him that they failed to land. Weaver is impressed that Stoma even survived, and tells him the next mission. The ISB's Expeditionary Reclamation Division claim to have discovered a [[Keepstones|Keepstone]], a relic of an ancient empire that once ruled the galaxy. There are two Keepstones, one for each side of the galaxy, the Outer Rim and the Deep Core. Putting the Centerstone and Edgestone together reveals coordinates to the ancient empire's palace. The Centerstone, found in the Deep Core, had human handprints, which Weaver suspected was a phony attempt to "rewrite history." Bult and Weaver set out to steal the stone and uncover the truth. *Trandoshan bounty hunter Cratch, hired by the Empire to find Stoma after he escaped from Mortaliis catches the trio but is swayed to their side by the promises of riches if they can find the stone. *The party goes to the imperial museum where the stones are being held, where they are shown off by charismatic ERB Archaeologist Evers. However, Weaver determines them to be fakes. This is confirmed when Stoma speaks to the young and beautiful ISB Agent Willow, who is charged with protecting the real stone, after she gets drunk in a bar. In the bar, the party also befriends amicably grumpy bartender Eugene who decides to join the quest. *The party ambushes the imperial shock troopers and COMPNOR paramilitants escorting the real stone to Willow's ship and take pictures of the Centerstone, fleeing the scene before reinforcements arrive to resecure it. The real stone, as it turns out, does have Human handprints. *The stone leads the team to Imperial Mortaliis. They sneak in, following closely COMPNOR ships lead by ISB Agent Willow and ERB Archeaologist Evers. They realize Mortaliis is Kodor, and that's why no one can enter. Underneath the stormy skies are obsidian and glass and sand and concentration camps. The prisoners uncovered the Edgestone Temple, and despite ARK's best efforts, they cannot stop the ERB from getting to the stone. They both possess knowledge of the palace though, and must race there. *Cratch's ship, the ''Ambassador, ''goes down during the fight on Mortaliis, and he and his crew are forced to make a desperate stand against a squadron of elite shadow troopers. 6 crew members (5 Security Droids, OOM-II and Eugene the Bartender) are killed during this fight. *Stoma and Weaver sneak past the firefight and get inside the temple uncovered by the prisoners. They are captured by Evers, stormtroopers, and CompForce. Evers treats them hospitably and allows them to come through the temple with them to the Edgestone. Robot death balls roll out and shred the CompForce. As the stormtroopers hold them back, Evers frees the two allowing them to escape, saying that he respects their determination more than he respects imperial authority. '''Session 8 (Vassk POV): Imperial Law and Order''' *''''''Vassk is taken to court for countless charges including murder, treason, assault against officers, thievery, piracy, assassination, trespass, gang activity, etc. *It is obvious he is losing the case, and his attorney is completely incompetent. The attorney keeps sniffing a mysterious substance. He has no right to a jury because he is an alien. *Many witnesses testify against Vassk, including Commander Brass, an ISB Agent, and Ms. Bowman, wife of a trooper Vassk shot. *Suddenly, just as the verdict is announced, the attorney assaults the judge. The guard rushes in and is shot. The prosecutor is shot. The witness is shot. The attorney reveals he is with the Klawfist Syndikate and used shape-changing drugs to take the attorney's identity. Vassk escapes with the attorney. *Vassk and his "attorney" kill several GenSec mercenaries sent to find Vassk and bring him to Governor Hubridd. They capture one Unggoy mercenary named Zuzu, and meet up with Verrissius, Pak, and another Klawfist Klansman. The team steals a transport shuttle and heads toward Kyssha, hearing a report that the ''Krayt Fang ''had also just escaped Makon. '''Session 8 (Ka'Tiznaal POV): Great Escape of the Misfits''' *J2, K-3PO, R7, and Ka'Tiznaal tie up Sergei inside the ''Krayt Fang''. Commander Brass is surprised to see the ''Fang ''out of the docks. The droids insist they were coerced and were just droids, and would like to leave. Brass says they can only if they first dock with the ''Paradise ''for a final search. The droids land in the Acclamator's hangar. *Sergei regains consciousness and starts yelling for help. R7 tries to kill him, but K-3PO stands in his way. They are unable to move him because he is tied to a bench and they are all too clumsy. The guards find him tied up with R7 trying to kill him. They open fire, severely damaging R7. R7 charges forward with the intent to self destruct and kill the navy troopers, but his self destruct fails. Nevertheless, the troopers flee the ship in terror and run into the hangar. The droids charge into the hangar threatening to self destruct unless Commander Brass gives back Pash and Vex. Brass has no choice and returns them to the ''Krayt Fang. '' '''''''Session 9: Krayt Fang Gang''' *''''''Vassk arrives on Kyssha alongside the Klawfist Syndikate members and Zuzu. Legate Verrisius takes them before the Satrap, who indoctrinates Vassk into the Syndikate and Clan, and throws Zuzu in prison. *Vassk joins the Klawfist Raiders, and spends his time on Kyssha working for a banana plantation to make some money. While working, Vassk recieves an urgent message telling him to return to his Klan House for a raid. *The Krayt Fang takes Ka'Tiznaal back to his homeworld Vsshire, the tundra moon of Kyssha. He returned to the cavern his tribe inhabited, only to find it completely pillaged and abandoned. He returned to his medicine den and donned his ceremonial witch-doctor attire and his medicine-man staff. He gathered medicinal fungus and found the chieftain's sceptor. He was deeply saddened by the desolation of his home, and he hates the Syndikate. *Verrisus lead Klawfist Raiders including Pak, Vassk, Ajax, and the Quartermaster to find the escaped witch-doctor. They corner and capture Tiznaal, but Pash flies back in, and the Krayt Fang destoys the Klawfist ship, killing Ajax, the Quartermaster, and three Raiders. Vassk jumps aboard the ship as it lands to pick up Tiznaal, revealing that he is actually working to bring down the Syndikate from the inside for the chaos they caused on his planet. Tiznaal volunteers to help. They decide to officially join together as the crew of the Krayt Fang. Taking the Krayt Venom II (The fighter pod of the Krayt Fang) Tiznaal, Vassk, and J2 fly down to Vsshire to pick up Pak and Verrisus. Vassk tells them he recaptured the slave and a droid to go with it. *Meanwhile in space, Pash and Vex see a badly damaged ship spiraling towards Kyssha. An escape pod jettisons, and they move to pick it up... '''Session 10: Edge of the Empire II''' *The ''Ambassador'' is still assailed by Shadow Troopers. Kulton Stoma and Weaver make it back to the ''Ambassador. ''Stoma kills his first man, shooting down a Shadow Trooper. Weaver and Bult are wounded as Shadow Troopers breach the hull of the ship. OM-3, OM-7, Pi, and Stoma fall back to the bridge and lock the door. OOM-11 is destroyed after sacrificing himself to save Cratch, killing the Shadowtroopers. *The survivors infiltrate the ISB camp and fix the comms array, calling in an ARK Guild Corvette (''The Ark) ''to rescue them. They are put into bacta tanks and the destroyed droids are loaded up for repair. The ship contains specimens of many different species and historical records. The ship, meanwhile, travels to the coordinates of the lost Palace World of Bem. *Cratch, Weaver, Bult, Pi, Stoma descend onto Bem. Landing on an old, long desolated villlage atop a towering, cloud covered mountain pillar the team works to translate the language of the ancient empire into basic. After hours of careful investigation, they succeed, giving them an advantage over the ERB. *The party heads towards the palace hoping to find the secret weapons promised by the myths. Inside, they creep through old tombs which appear, oddly, deserted. They enter an old library of holoarchives where they find Evers with stormtroopers and CompForce, Evers reading ancient passages of poetry. It appears the secret weapons are really ancient knowledge. Skirmishing breaks out and Evers orders the troops to retreat deeper into the palace to avoid damaging the archives. The next room is completely filled with gold, and the CompForce breaks formation diving into it. Molten gold then pours from the ceiling and reanimated skeleton warriors emerge from passages and rafters, attacking the intruders. The fighting between ARK, ERB and undead spreads into the library and the archives are smashed. Evers reprimands his soldiers. The ARK crew decides the fight is no longer worth it, and flees the world. '''Session 11: The Skull is Split''' *Kyssha is dominated by several clans, the imperial government having little power beyond the capital. The local planetary governor's family is held hostage by the Klawfist Syndikate, forcing him to do little against it. *To be continued... '''Sessions 12: Blood and Sweat''' *Vassk returns to the Klawfist, bringing Tiznaal and claiming him to be a captured slave. Ka'Tiznaal is excited to be reuinted with his people and hopes to instigate a slave revolt to bring down the Syndikate. *Ka'tiznaal is thrown into the gold mines and is reunited with his young medicine apprentice, Ki'ten who is over joyed to see her mentor is safe. Ka'tiznaal and Ki'ten attempt to launch a slave revolt but are whipped into submission by Klawfist enforcers. '''Session 13: Coronation''' *Commander Rein Brass is ordered by his uncle Governor Hubridd to secure a Black Sun weapons arsenal for use in the coming civil war on Kyssha. The Black Sun stole many weapons during a raid against the Hutt Cartel and is selling to the highest bidder. Brass is tasked to meet with Moff Ceylon and purchase the weapons from the Black Sun, at an auction to be held on the moon of Azarath during the banquet commemorating the coranation of the new Queen of the United Queendom of Azareth, Metrion and Xinthoes. *Brass meets with his uncle for a briefing, brushing by Commissar Goyle in the hallway of the imperial citadel in Vassekri City. *Brass picks up his dog Echo and his girlfriend Kelly Kapoor from her villa in the plains of the countryside outside the capital, and he helps her pick out a dress. *Brass is accompanied by shock troopers Cpt Reeves, Cpl Maz, Cpl Herring, LCpl Tag and LCpl Ajacks. *The moon is a frozen world, with large portions of the ice melted and underwater cities built with airdomes. Large elevator platforms tower up into the sky to transport people in and out. In the ice and water are Azrell crystals of all sizes and colors with healing properties. The people of Azareth are matriarchal. Women join secret societies when they come of age and crystals are sculpted and drilled into their foreheads. They wear cloaks of colors corresponding with their societies. Descended from Umbarans, Azar-Metrions are a distinct race of humans with very pale white skin and dark hair. The women and men wear cloaks which normally obscure the face of the wearer, only taking them off with people they trust. Azareth is the dominant planet of the theoretically equal union between the three planets, culturally, economically and politically. The Queen has absolute power but usually leaves much governance her advisors, governors, and parliaments. Xinthoes is culturally distinct and members of the Xinthoes parliament have been engaged in a war to force a constitutional monarchy and gain equal rights for both genders. *Brass, Kelly, Reeves, Herring, and Tag attend the parade in celebration of the coronation. UQ soldiers and Imperial soldiers march through the streets of the underwater city. Afterwards, the 16 year old princess is crowned Queen of Azareth. A banquet in her honor is held. At the banquet, Brass spots 7th fleet troopers acting suspiciously. Admiral Karsoff of the 7th fleet no doubt wants the weapons as well. Herring and Tag watch the 7th fleet troops. Brass, Kelly and Reeves meet Moff Ceylon, her secretary Ensign Hoffer, his Azarene date Mynerixa, and imperial General Veers. Veers wants the weapons to reinforce counterrevolutionaries on Xinthoes, while Ceylon and Brass want them on Kyssha, but they eat dinner amicably with mutual distrust of Karsoff. *Brass and Kelly briefly dance, and then Brass notices the auction has begun in an off-room. Brass, Tag, Ceylon, and Veers go to the auction while Reeves receives a transmission that something strange is happening on the landing pad, and goes up with Herring on a submarine. He orders one of Ceylon's guards to send a stormtrooper squad to the elevator. Upon reaching the surface, Reeves finds navy troopers with faces covered boarding the civilian submarines and descending. Reeves also finds an imperial shuttle parked on the elevator platform next to Brass' shuttle. Imperial navy troopers with goggles and bandannas covering their faces have set up barricades and E-webs around the shuttle. Reeves spots Hoffer and Mynerixa being escorted to the other imperial shuttle by a navy trooper with a mask. Reeves questions Hoffer, who seems nervous, but the trooper insists it is okay. Menterixa is silent, and has not spoken all evening *Karsoff, Brass, and Veers compete for the highest bid. Agent Evers appears and makes a small payment to claim a rare pearl. B2 Droids march into the room nonchalantly, and suddenly blast torpedoes at the auctioneers then open fire with tri-blasters armed with hard light. Veers ducks out for the room and just after he does, a massive explosion goes off damaging the dome and allowing water to pour into the city. Brass and Tag escapes the room and see the banquet guests fleeing for the tiny main exits, but he spots a secret exit by the Queen's throne on the stage. B2s fly in and kill many of the Queen's guards and advisers, but Tag and Brass shoot down the last droid and the cloaked, silent Queen opens the back exit and they escape down it. *After the explosion goes off, the navy troopers begin distributing weapons and grenades. Reeves briefly deliberates from inside his own shuttle, then orders the stormtroopers come out of the elevator. The navy troopers shoot at the stormtroopers, and the shock troopers rush out of the shuttle tossing thermal detonators. The navy troopers are defeated, several prisoners are taken, and Hoffer and Kelly are found inside in handcuffs. Reeves frees Kelly but does not trust Hoffer. Mynerixa is not in handcuffs, which Reeves finds suspicious and he stuns her. '''Session 14: Shattered Crown''' *Brass and Tag follow the new Queen down a dark tunnel leading to a hidden underground fortress. The Queen is suspicious of the imperials following her and she is shaken by the attacks, but she remains mostly quiet, assuring Brass that there will be friends inside the fortress, but they reach it only to find dead bodies all over the place. The Queen falls to her knees for a moment, then leads the group to the control center. *Reeves interrogates the captured troopers. Unmasking them, they appear to be of the Azar-Metrion race but they refuse to state their allegiance, claiming to be imperials. In reality, they are Xinthonian Constitutionalists. Reeves is unaware of the factions in the Queendom and incorrectly reports to Brass that it appears the Azarenes are hostile with imperial troops. Reeves takes Ajacks, Maz and two stormtroopers to evacuate Brass. They steal a transport submarine. *The Queen hears this and assumes the empire to be responsible for the attacks, so she shoots Tag but is then stunned by Brass. Brass discovers Veers and an army medic inside the fortress garden and they explain B2 droids attacked and wiped out the garrison. When the Queen wakes up, she demands her blaster back, then covers herself with her cloaks and curls up in the corner. *Submarines full of Xinthonians disguised as imperials begin to enter the fortress. Brass drowns one crew by opening rayshields to let water flood in. The second crew calls in B2 droids to clear out the fortress. The third submarine is destroyed by Reeves before it enters. Reeves and his troopers enter the fortress and engage the B2 droids while Brass and the Queen's party runs for the sub. The B2s blast a hole through the fortress, and water pours in washing Reeves away as he holds back the droids. Maz jumps in to save him, but they are both washed away. Reeves is shot badly by the B2s. Maz cathes him and drags him back to the control room. While there, she recieves a messages from the Xinthonian Constitutional Front leader, Atrius, who demands to know the location of the Queen. He claims he will let everyone go unharmed if they turn over the queen. Maz claims the Queen to have been killed in the blast and she carries Reeves to safe point where the sub is able to pick them up. They return to the surface, chased by the second submarine. *Civilians are filling the spaceport and evacuations transports are carrying them to safe locations. Brass wants the Queen to board the evac shuttles, but she refuses, not trusting them. A newscreen reports the Queen to have been killed in the blast, and her older sister Menterixa would be taking the throne. Brass' party flees through the crowd, pursued by the Xinthonians. Brass is reunited with Kelly and they flee to their shuttle. Herring reports to Reeves that he freed Hoffer and Menterixa, stating that they were just prisoners. Reeves is angry because he doesn't trust them, especially now that Mynerixa has been revealed as a princess, and Mynerixa appears to have fled the scened though Hoffer has remained. *The Xinthonians push through the crowd and spot the Queen boarding the imperial shuttle. Brass orders the stormtroopers to hold back the insurgents and a gunfight breaks out as the shuttle takes off and flees. *Tag and Reeves recover from their wounds aboard Karsoff's ISD, ''Moscoe. ''Herring reports that he scoured the Xinthonian ship and found that it was from the city of Guerra on Xinthoes and had been in contact with both Black Sun and Atrius. Reeves interrogates Hoffer and he reports that Menterixa has contacted him asking him to be her date to the coronation, and he did not even know she was the Queen-to-be's sister. He says that he and Kelly were told by Mynerixa that they should leave and head up the elevator shortly before the explosion, and when they protested, she called a Xinthonian disguised as a navy trooper to escort them out. The Queen demands to be taken to palace on Azareth. Kelly notice the Queen seems to be emotionally distressed, and so sits in the corner next to her and they talk for a while. Eventually, the Queen gets annoyed as Kelly begins going on tangents about random things, and Reeves grabs her away, hugging her and telling her that he believes everyone treated her unfairly. Its is clear that Reeves sustained some sort of brain damage after being shot repeatedly in the fortress. *An Azarene Corvette orders the shuttle to allow itself to be boarded to search for insurgents. The Queen does not feel comfortable going anywhere other than straight to the safety of the palace, but Brass submits to the search. When B2s appear to search the ship, the Queen urges them to leave immediately. Brass tells the droids the Queen is aboard and wants to leave. Menterixa then appears in the hangar, and seeing the Queen really is there, she orders the B2s to kill everyone aboard. Hoffer is shocked to see her and cries out, but she shoots him dead as the B2s open fire. The pilot slams the button to close the ramp, but a rocket grenade streaks into the cockpit wounding the crew. The medic is killed by blaster fire and Reeves is hit fatally and falls as Veers jumps into the pilot seat and flees. Reeves tells Maz that is is up to her now to keep everyone safe and fades out. The Queen stabilizes him with her Azrell cystal. '''Session 15: Siege of Pentastar''' *At the capital of Azareth, (Kaleth), the Assembly of Nations confirm the Queen. Mynerixa (appearing as a hologram), who had been acting queen during the Queen's absence, publically accepts the queen. The hologram whispers to the Queen "If you reveal me, sister, I will reveal your secret." *Three Corvettes appear in the sky over the capital and begin bombarding it. Raven Guards equips party with wings. The party flies to the shielded Pentastar castle, evading rocket B2s. The Raven Guard takes the Queen to the castle by a secret route. Brass and the Shocktroopers land at a gate which is being assaulted by B2 droids. From inside the castle, Mynerixa tells them she cannot open the gate until the area is clear outside. They join Lasat mercenary Dragg and help him defeat the nearby droids, then they retreat inside. *Dragg explains he is a mercenary that has been in service of the Queendom for several months, and takes them to the throne room. Many nobles, artists, celebrities, and officials mingle in the throne room, sheltering from the bombardment. The Queen, Veers, and Kelly are already there. *Reeves lays on a stretcher writing in pain in the middle of the room. Kelly and the Queen sit next to him. The doctor says that there is no hope for him, but the Queen waves her away and places her hand on Reeve' wounds. A great warmth and state of peace fills Reeves' body, giving him a sensation of levitation as all of his pain floats away. Suddenly, another hand touches his wounds and the tranquility is shattered, sending him plunging into an abyss of ice as a voice speaks saying "Your majesty has the power to heal with her mind? Allow me to help, for I have the power as well." An Inquisitor stands up behind the wounded trooper and gazes hollowly around the room. Brass suspects him to be an Inquisitor, but is not completely sure, and he assumes Reeves was healed with an Azrell crystal. *ISD ''Moscoe ''destroys the corvettes, but before Aggripina's Manifesto is broadcast from them. Radical aristocrat Agrippina states that the Secret Societies which have a large influence on society should be purged, the nobility should be abolished, the old religion should be restored, the wealth of the Royal Charter Company should be distributed among the citizens, the rights of the Assembly should be extended, and Mynerixa should be the rightful Queen. Mynerixa publicly condemns the manifesto but secretly supports it. Revolution breaks out across Azareth, especially in the regions far from the capital. '''Session 16: Punitive Expedition''' *General Veers and Admiral Karsoff gather Queendom and Imperial officers in a war room at Pentastar Castle. Veers announces the sector fleets is on the way, bringing air superiority and legions of stormtroopers. Karsoff reports revolutionary troops are assembling in the northern wastelands. Commander Brass and the Slavikovian Captain Palermo of 7th fleet are put in charge of a battalion of Imperial troops and ordered to march north, destroying rebel infrastructure along the way. Dragg is made an brevet lieutenant. The Queen does not trust anyone in the castle and decides to go with the battalion, as does Kelly. *Azareth is a world of grasslands, rolling hills, forests, and swamps. It is always cloudy and it rains multiple times a day. The battalion of tanks, stormtroopers, and mechanized infantry under Brass' command were not ready for missions outside urban patrols and they are stopped when the bridge over a tar field is found destroyed. Dragg volunteers to scout through the bayou to find a way around. Along with a couple scout troopers, he paces through the forest until they are ambushed by a mob of Men-at-War, Azarene males outfitted with hardlight pistols, vibroaxes, and aggression enhancing drugs. Brass sends a squad of stormtroopers to see what is going on in the woods, and they find Dragg and the scouting party being pursued by the warriors. They retreat to the tanks, where Stormtroopers and Imperial regulars form line and mow down the Men-at-War emerging from the forest. For good measure, Brass orders the tank to fire thermal rockets into the forest, burning out the remaining enemies and also destroying the entire forest. *The troops load into their ITTs and cross the burning forest, until they came to a large mud field which the hover vehicles cannot cross. Palermo sends a platoon of stromtroopers across and the rest of the forces set up camp and spend the next couple days constructing a bridge. Brass, Kelly, Palermo, Dragg and the Queen sit around a fire telling stories. Palermo tells of Baba Yaga from Slavikovian folkore, and Kelly tells of the time she spilled something on her favorite dress at a party. Dragg talks about how pirates destroyed his village, and later how the Empire conquered his planet Lasan and nearly wiped out his species. Palermo defends the Empire, saying that although some commanders have done terrible things, overall the Empire has done lots of good for the galaxy. *The next day, the battalion comes across a moisture farming village. In the middle of it, piled in the communal fountain, is a mass of charred skeletons of the inhabitants. Brass, Kelly, and Dragg are visibly shocked. Brass calls over the stormtrooper captain and demands to know what happened here. The captain says "these scum were suspected of rebel sympathies and summarily executed by the stormtrooper vanguard." Brass accepts the report, saying "Very well, captain." However, Dragg is reminded of the massacre of his people, and shoots dead the stormtrooper captain then scrambles into a farmhouse. Brass orders his Dragg killed. Dragg finds a trapdoor leading to a basement below the farmhouse. Inside, a family of four is hiding from the imperial troops. They are terrified when Dragg finds the, but he assures them he means them no harm. Maz, Ajacks, Herring, and Tag breach and clear the farmhouse. The shocktrooper squad finds the trapdoor and call in Commander Brass and Captain Reeves. Brass orders a scout trooper to send a probe droid down the trapdoor, saying "If you shoot the probe, the next thing down is a thermal detonator!" However, Dragg is using special equipment to stick to the ceiling and as soon as the probe enters, he smashes it (making the scout trooper very sad - "NO! IBX-9!") then sticks his pistol up and blasts the scout in the face. Brass orders Maz to drop a thermal detonator into the basement, but Maz reaches for her belt and finds nothing there. "Looking for this?" Kelly Kapoor angrily asks. "Where did you get that?" Maz shouts. "From your scrawny butt! And don't think I don't know how to use it, I looked it up on StarTube." "That's not legal!" "StarTube's not illegal, I know my rights!" "Stealing from a stormtrooper is." Brass gets very angry, yelling "What's wrong with you, Kelly? You're crazy! Put that down and go back outside!" "You wanna see crazy?" Kelly screams hysterically, "Just wait until I stick this thermal detonator into your space potato stew!" * Ajacks grabs Kelly and tries to wrestle to bomb out of her hand, but Kelly fights back punching and kicking. Brass manages to snatch it out of her hand and pitches it down the trapdoor, shaking the foundation and causing the house to cave in. Ajacks tosses Kelly out the window and the troopers scramble out of the house. A falling stone hits Brass, but Reeves drags him out just before the house collapses. Brass is very close to completely losing his cool but manages to keep it together. *Dragg survives the detonator because he was attacked to the basement ceiling the the bomb hit the ground of the basement. It vaporized the family and shook the foundation of the causing the stone house above to collapse, but the basement survived. Dragg blames himself for the death of the civilians and accepts prepares for certain death. Up above, Rein Brass, seething with barely controlled anger, orders the Imperial tank to to fire thermal missiles at the rubble of the farmhouse. The Queen, who had been riding on the tank, whispers to the gunner not to fire. Brass again orders to the gunner to fire and the Queen raises her voice, ordering the gunner not to fire. The gunner follows Brass' orders and blasts the rubble of the house. '''Session 17: Filler Battle''' *Next morning, Captain Palermo orders the battalion to close up camp and get ready to march. The Queen of Azarenes and several Imperial army troopers native to Azareth gather around graves they dug for the deceased villagers, giving them proper burial rights. Kelly stands with them, though handcuffed by Ajacks. Slavikovian army troopers sing traditional war songs as they pack their gear. Basic Human army troopers check their weapons while making fun of the alien traditions of the races in the other regiments. Stormtroopers stoically and silently sort themselves into formation and make sure the army troops are on task. *Maz asks Reeves if he is okay after his near death experiences. Reeves tells her he is feeling better and is thinking more clearly. Maz tells him to keep his eyes on Rein Brass, saying he seems a little off. * Rein Brass is standing by the tank flanked by Herring and Tag when a scout trooper runs up to him exclaiming, "Commander! Hostile inbound, from the north." Brass quickly puts the troops into defensive position among the stone farmhouses. Dwarf Spider droids, tank droids, B2 droids, and Men-at-War come streaking over the hills. General Veers contacts Brass by hologram, informing him he needs to hold his position until air support arrives. * Reeves and the shocktroopers outflank the spider droids and are surprised at how quickly they are able to destroy them with small arms fire. * Brass and Palermo continued directing the defense of the village as more waves of rebels attacked. Tie Strikers eventually arrived, strafing the revolutionaries and sending them on the run. Veers contacted Brass again to tell him the sector fleet had arrived and would take over the rest of the campaign. '''Session 18: Aggressive Negotiations''' '''Session 19: Forceful Showdown'''